Todo por nada
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Goenji no sabia como convenser a la mujer que compartia su mundo como hacerle ver, que si cruzaba algo ganaba y si no nada perdia el hambre decidio por el sin pensar el daño que hacia Haruna no lo sabia, habia algo mas no eran mariposas las que en su vientre causaban cosquillas !no¡ regresas y te vas llorando Haruna gritaba a un hombre que no veia atras


_**Hola ¿como ah estado? si lo se ah pasado mucho desde la ultima ves que entre aquí D: Pero eh vuelto! con este One-shot o: esta inspirado en una canción la cual tiene el mismo nombre ( el One-shot tiene algunas partes de la canción) pooos los dejare leer e.e y al final nos veremos y ecplicare mi ausencia aunque no creo que les interese D: Den men amor joder! ok no xDD bueno a qui les va ya ni me acuerdo como usar esta pagina Q.Q**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todo por nada<em>**

Eran las 22:00 de la noche en la ciudad de Inazuma, Una noche fría, un joven de cabello rubio de forma puntiaguda, en la parte de adelante se le podía ver 5 mechones grandes sobresalientes, sus cejas muy delgadas con un estilo de rayo, ojos son castaños, profundos y brillosos, su piel canela, hablaba con un joven alto, de cabellera color morada pareciera que tuviera cuernos en la cabeza, Sus ojos, dos puntos negros y alrededor de sus ojos pareciera que estuviesen delineados de negro. A simple viste aparentaba ser un vándalo

-No está mal la idea de ir a Estados Unidos Y ¿cuándo seria eso? Pero lo más importante ¿Cuánto pagan?-pregunto con intriga el citado

-El viaje seria dentro de 5 días, y lo del dinero no se la cantidad pero es bastante de esto estate tranquilo-respondió

-Me has convencido-dijo decidido sonriendo de medio lado- Gracias por la oferta esto que me ha dicho me sacara de mucho- agradeció, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de medio lado

* * *

><p><strong><em>En otra parte... <em>**

-Pero de veras ese día fue muy raro- hablaba entre risas un castaño, cabello café largos hasta los hombros, su tés vainilla, sus ojos verdes oscuro, sus cejas finas y marrones

-Sólo a ti te puede pasar eso ¿No es así Akio-kun?-pregunto de forma burlona un joven de cabellos castaño hasta los hombros, la mitad de su cabello recogidos con una coleta y el resto suelto, su tés canela, ojos rojos tapados con unas gafas verdes con borde blancos

-Que quieres decir con eso Yuuto-kun?-pregunto indignado

En ese mismo lugar una joven de cabello azul oscuro hasta el final de su cuello, ojos redondos color verde, miraba con preocupación por la ventana, los presentes en aquella casa humilde sin lujos podría decirse que aquella mujer no vivía en buenas condiciones, la miraron curiosos, el oji-verde se dignó a hablar

-Haruna-san- llamo capturando la atención de la joven peli-azul

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado, la peli azul le dedico una sonrisa

-No se preocupes Akio-san, lo que sucede es que es muy tarde y Goenji-san no ha vuelto y es muy tarde-contesto con angustia

-A penas son las diez y media one-chan ya debe estar por llegar- hablo el de gafas, recibiendo un suspiro de parte de la joven; los minutos pasaban la peli azulina hacía la cena mientras reía von sus visitantes

-Eso huele delicioso- soltó en oji-jade

El tiempo paso y aquel joven llego a casa, cuando llego vio a los dos jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba lavando los platos de la cena mientras el otro lo secaba y los guardaba, cerró la puerta tras entrar, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, la joven se paró de su asiento molesta, al verlo comenzó a gritar, sin importarle que los presentes estuvieran escuchando

-¿Se puede saber dónde coños estaba?-pregunto furiosa- ¡Me ha dejado muy preocupada!

-Lo siento-hablo- lo que sucedió es que me propusieron un trabajo- aclaro, la peli-azul se tranquilizó un poco

-Pudo avisar ¿No cree?

-se me ha quedado sin batería el móvil y no eh podido avisar, lo siento-se volvió a disculpar

-¿Y de que era la propuesta amor?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno a la cocina para traerle algo de dejar a su marido, antes de contestar el tés canela saludo a su cuñado y acompañante para luego sentarse

-Pues, la verdad-dijo mirando como Haruna dejaba el plato de comida frente a él sentándose- eh decidido aceptar la propuesta, sé que no te comente es más me eh enterado hoy pero esta propuesta no sacara de mucho- hablo, los presentes lo escuchaban muy atento

-¿y de que se trata?-pregunto nuevamente, levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina y volver con unas tasas de café- Tengan- dijo ofreciéndoles a sus dos invitados mientras estos soltaban un "Gracias"-¿Que decía amor?-pregunto dándole su atención, y tomando la tasa de café

-Pues el trabajo es en Estados Unidos, y me iría en cinco días-Hablo dejando a todos helados, la joven estaba shokeada no podía creer lo que su amado había dicho hace unos instantes, no quería creerlo

-Cómo puede tomar una decisión como esa sin haberme consultado antes-dijo angustiada

-Lo sé pero Amor esta trabajo nos sacara de mucho-intento convencerla, pero la peli azulina, lloraba, se negaba a que su amado haga aquel viajes, von su angustia, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación

El día de la partida había llegado, dejándole una nota mental que decía: "se acerca a tu puerta la causante de mil melancolías", ningún conocido le decía que se marche a Estados Unidos pero era imposible el hambre hablo por el sin importar el daño que hacía, la peli azulina le rogaba que no se valla, días de dolor y náuseas, pero Goenji no sabía cómo hacerle entender a la mujer que compartía su mundo que si cruzaba algo ganaba y si no nada perdía

-No te vayas- hablo el oji Jade

-¿Porque me lo pides? ¿Acaso no me odias?-pregunto

-Eso no tiene nada que ver la felicidad de Haruna-san está en el medio

El peli-crema dejo al castaño con la palabra en la boca ah despedirse de su amada la cual lloraba y le rogaba que no se marchara

-Claro y si te atrapan te regresas ¿Qué más puede pasar? ¿Verdad?-pregunto, grito con un tono burlón

-No te vayas por favor-Decía entre llantos

-Amor sabes que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad-beso su frente-Te amo, volveré pronto-Fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse al taxi, sin importarle el daño que hacía, pero Haruna no sabía, no eran mariposas las que en su vientre hacían cosquillas ¡No!

-Goenji-san-grito entre llantos, pero era inútil Haruna gritaba a un hombre que ya no venía atrás Haruna comenzó a sentirse mal, todo se tornó negro, su angustia aumentaba, en los brazos de su hermano, se había desmayado.

Ocho reinará era la hora, la hora en la que Goenji se encontraría con Tobitaka, el hombre que lo Cruzaría, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su señora pero quien se imaginaria lo que la peli azulina le contaría

-Regresa a casa por favor el médico me ha dicho que sede mamá, y este bebe necesita un papá, ¡No puedo sola! Es un mensaje del señor por favor vuelve

al escuchar esas palabras Goenji tiembla de miedo le dice que es una razón más para marcharse y conseguir dinero, Haruna cuelga, Goenji llora Tobitaka le dice que se apresure que llego la hora

-¿Que te ha dicho?-pregunto preocupado su hermano

-Se ha ido-su vos sonaba rota- dijo que eran una razón más para conseguir dinero-una lagrima rodeo su mejilla, su hermano se acercó a ella y la abrazó, rompió en llanto

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nueve meses después...<em>**

El día del parto había llegado, Akio Fudou y Yuuto Kidou, esperando noticias sobre Haruna, luego de unos 40 minutos el doctor salió, los dejó pasar, Yuuto comenzó a llorar ¡Era tío!, se acercó a su hermana y a su nueva y hermosa sonrisa, a si es la hija de Haruna era una niña, su tés vainilla sus pequeños ojos color castaños y su cabello de un hermoso color azul

-¿Cómo se llamara?-pregunto un emocionado Akio, Haruna le sonrió con ternura

-Tu deberías saberlo, has recibido su nombre-le respondió con una sonrisa, Yuuto miro con condición al par- Midoriko- contesto-Midoriko Otonashi

sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era el día más feliz de su vida, Akio sorprendido, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, las lágrimas estaban por salir, haciéndose el fuerte oculto sus lágrimas, Haruna pidió que le sacasen una foto a los cuatro juntos, Una parte de ella estaba feliz pero la otra quería que él estuviese allí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un año después... <em>**

Akio Fudou caminaba, por el aquel lugar de Inazuma buscando con la mirada, después de tiempo de no venir a aquel lugar, de visitarlo ya se había olvidado en qué lugar, la encontró, su mirada se nublo

-Hola amigo ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto con nostalgia- lamento no haber venido a verte en todo este tiempo...Lo que sucede es que no pude... Ya mañana se cumple un año desde aquello-hablaba sin recibir respuesta alguna, su vos empezó a sobar más quebrada, una lagrima rodeó la mejilla del oji-jade- Sabes nunca te lo dije pero me eh enamorado, ella es hermosa, es perfecta como tú me lo habas dicho-Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, soltó una risa- no te lo había dicho antes pero tenía por mi vida, Aun no entiendo por qué te fuiste y justo ese día...

**_Flash back_**

**_Punto De Vista de Fudou _**

Habían pasado ya tres meses del nacimiento de la pequeña Midoriko, no puedo evitar estar mal, ese día estaba en tu casa, nunca nos contaste que te sucedía nos dijiste que no nos querías preocupar, pero...Ese día me tomaste de la mano, estabas en la cama tu tés estaba completamente pálida y fue ahí cuando me dijiste

- Sabes nuestra amistad es más que de hermanos-soltaste una risa, mi mirada comenzó a versos borrosa por las lágrimas- Cuídala bien te la confío amigo...- me dijiste sin fuerzas, pero no te equivocabas ella es la mujer perfecta- No le falles como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora, ella está sola en este mundo ahora me voy con mis padres y quiero que la cuides...-me apretaste las manos

rompí en llanto esas palabras han sonado en mi cabezas desde aquel día, no eh dejado de cuidarla recordándole a cada instante que tú la ambas... Corrijo amas

-Idiota, deja de decir estupideces, ¡Tú no te iras! Sabes eres más que un amigo tú lo dijiste ¡Somos carnales!- ese día mis lágrimas no pararon de salir, Yo por primera vez había encontrado un amigo, No, un hermano y te tuviste que ir así, sin más en mi cumpleaños...

–Sabes me iré contento eh tenido el privilegio de ver a Akio Fudou llorar-dijiste burlón, me reí contigo- Te quiero amigo, me queje ese día te dije que dejes de decir cosas estúpidas pero igual no negué a un "Yo también te quiero carnal"- Por cierto Feliz cumpleaños Akio-kun-

Ese fue el momento en el que te fuiste, nos dejaste

**_Fin del Punto De Vista de Fudou _**

**_Fin del flash back_**

-Te prometo que la estoy cuidando bien...-me seque las lágrimas imposible salían más- aun no me le eh confesado, sé que aun piensa en el pero, no me animo tengo miedo de que si se lo diga arruine todo entre nosotros- reí- sabes Midori-chan ha dado sus primeros pasos Haruna-san dice que aún no ha dicho su primera palabra, esta tan contenta, me eh encargado de decirle cuanto la amas, como veras mañana es mi cumpleaños, no lo quiero festejar pero Haru-san me insiste en que debo hacerlo, pero me negué, no pudo convencerme, así que me invito a cenar a su casa-ríe- ah estado muy emocionada porque Midori-chan diga su primer palabra- su celular sonó, un mensaje- mira es Haruna-san, dice que necesita ayuda que Midori-chan no quiere dormir- dijo soltando una risa, miro por última vez,, apretó los puños con fuerza, sus lágrimas caían- Prometo venir más seguido carnal, pero tus princesas me necesitan...Prometo cuidarlas bien- fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse de aquella lapida en la cual decía "Aquí descansa Yuuto Kidou".

Tras unos minutos de viaje Akio llego a la casa de Haruna las once de la noche para variar, toco la puerta, luego de unos instantes la peli azulina abrió la puerta, con la pequeña Midoriko en brazos

-Siento la tardanza, eh pasado por un lugar-dijo desviando la mirada, No hubo por que preguntar con tan solo ver su rostro Haruna supo de donde venía, le sobrio dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla, le devolvió la sonrisa-hola Midori-chan- saludo a la pequeña la cual estiraba sus brazos para que este la cargue, lo cual hizo

-Aun no he cenado ¿me haces compañía?-pregunto dulcemente, cerrando la puerta luego de que el castaño entrase

-Si te digo que no igual me quedare- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sentándose en una silla y sentando a la pequeña en la mesa, la cual jugaba con su rostro -Oye no, el rostro no-reía mientras trataba de alejarse

Punto De Vista de Haruna

Comencé a hacer la cena, mientras observaba a Akio-san jugar con mi pequeña, desvío la mirada, ¿por qué Esta tristeza y nostalgia? Goenji... Por lo menos se hubiese molestado en llamar, una carta, un mensaje, pero ¡Nada!

-Haru-san- llamo mi atención, desvié mi mirada hacia el- El agua-me señalo la olla cual estaba desbordada por el agua, cerré la llave de agua y Berti la mitad- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupado

-Si- le respondí, su rostro me seguía mirando con preocupación ¿Por qué?, dejo a Midoriko en su cochecito y lentamente se aceraba a mí, ¿por qué?, su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación, llego a mí, tomo delicadamente mi mejilla y comenzó a secar... Esperen ¿secar? ¡Qué demonios estaba llorando!, seco mis lágrimas, me abrazos, no pude más rompí en llanto, siempre ha estado conmigo, cuando Goenji se marchó, el nacimiento de Midoriko, en la muerte de mi oni-chan y aún está aquí- ¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunte entre llantos, pude notar su confusión sin tener que mirar su rostro- Estas aquí, Tú tienes tu vida y la desperdicias, estando aquí con nosotras

Sentí que me abrazo con más fuerza ¿Pena? Será eso lo que lo tiene aquí

-No digas tonterías, Esto es parte de mi vida, además le prometí a Yuuto-san que te alejaría a los pretendientes- soltó una pequeña risa, no pude evitar abrazarlo- además nunca sería un desperdició ayudarte con esto, estas pasando por mucho y tú misma lo dijiste aquella ves...No puedes sola, Yo seré tu poste en el cual te podrás apoyarte

-Akio-san- mis lágrimas no paraban de salir me aferraba más a el-Gracias...De verdad muchas gracias- me separe de él y me seque las lágrimas, le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, su expresión cambio, me decidí a hacer la cena, no podía ofrecerle mucho, unos fideos con tuco -No me saldrán como los hacia mi oni-chan pero espero que sean de tu agrado- le dije sirviéndole, lo probó, me reí al ver su expresión

-Esto esta delicioso- exclamó- lo has superado-me alabó Me senté con él; el reloj dio las doce y un minuto, un año ya... El cumpleaños de Akio-san se hizo presente, un año del fallecimiento de lo oni-chan

-Feliz cumpleaños Akio-san- me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla- tengo tu regalo en la habitación-le dije, no respondió sabia lo dura que era esta fecha para él, suspiré tristemente, tomo a Midoriko y la sentó en la mesa nuevamente, me dirigí a mi habitación, tarde unos minutos, pues no encontraba el regalo, cuando al fin lo encontré me dirigí al comedor, cuando llegue me quede helado, Akio estaban llorando mientras Midoriko posaba sus manos al lado de sus ojos, no podía estar llorando por oni-chan su rostro expresaba ¿Confusión? ¿Felicidad? -¿Akio-san?-pregunte con preocupación, se paró coloco a Midoriko nuevamente en el carrito

-Debo irme- se dirigió hacia la puerta, lo detuve

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte- ¿es por él?

Negó con la cabeza, supe que no me iba a contar así que le entregue su regalo y se marchó; Comencé a lavar los platos Miré a Midoriko la cual estaba estirando sus brazos hacia la puerta -¿Que sucede mi niña? ¿Quieres ver al tío Fu...?- no pude terminar deje caer un plato al suelo estática al escuchar lo que Midoriko había dicho

-Papá- repitió

**_Fin del Pov de Haruna _**

**_Con Fudou_**

A unas cuadras lejos de la casa de Haruna se detuvo, se apoyó contra la pared más cercana, apretó con fuerza el regalo, por curiosidad lo abrió, eran dos cuadros, el primero era una foto del nacimiento de Midoriko, un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse al mirar la segunda foto eran él y Yuuto -Lo siento carnal...Pero no poder seguir más-guardo las fotos en aquella bolsa y se dispuso a marcharse

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuatro años después…<em>**

Cinco años de trabajo muchos dólares quien lo diría que Goenji olvidaría porque venía. Aquel que nunca tuvo cuando tiene cambia perdió el sentido de su estancia, marco sentencia, detenido en migración esperando audiencia Goenji por primera vez en su familia piensa, exiliado va camino hacia el pasado recordando lo que hace años ha olvidado, dirección, numero, color, acierta, esperando nada va camino hacia la puerta Goenji toca, una niña hermosa abre la puerta, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas su alma muerta , se queda sin palabras pues la mira por primera vez, atrás de ella un cuadro de una familia de tres pero él no es el hombre de esa foto  
>-¿Quién es este hombre papa?- siente el corazón roto, se da la vuelta, un hombre llega<br>-¿Le puedo ayudar usted?  
>-No se preocupe lo siento me equivoque- menciono antes de marchare, al que hombre lo miro con familiaridad pero no le dio importancia y cerró la puerta<p>

Goenji caminaba por los alrededores, golpeo la pared más cercana

- Así que Fudou ¿Eh?- sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir- Todo…por nada- comenzó a caminar, el cielo se tornó gris, la lluvia comenzó a caer, cada vez más fuerte se sentía muerto, sentía rabia, furia pero sobre todo culpa…

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿que les ah parecido? dejen sus comentarios eh perdido el poco don que tenia para escribir Q.Q bueno "don" xDD coso mi ausencia se debia y debe a la escuela DDDD: Pinche escuela y en algunos fic la alta de inspiración D: espero puedan diculparme pero prometo volver :DDD adelantar los Fic por cierto e.e dejare adelantos de ideas que se me acurieron <em>**

**_Fic:_**

La casa de Ianzuma

este fic es digamos la nueva vercion de "Locura en inazuma" las locurad de siempre Abra yaoi, lenguaje bulgar cosas obsenas porno lesbico? ok no xDDD bueno el tema es que abra Yaoi ! A si es cai otra vez D: bueno ya sabran eso si habla lemon yaoi y de otras parejas capas e.e ( Asi es jesi se me ocurrio ahora de que estas leyendo esto e.e. lo se! a demas de que estaras de acuerdo conmigo :'))

**_Citas a ciegas _**

Haruna Otonashi se enamora de un joven por una página web de citas a siegas ese muchacho se enamora de ella pero tambien de su hermano mayor Yutto Kidou, el cual tambien se enamora del joven cual era Akio Fudou, fudou se entera que son hermanos y sigue saliendo con ellos sin decirle, pocas semanas después los hermanos se enteran que están saliendo con los dos ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Con quién se quedara?

_**Pajaro que come vuela **_

Haruna otonashi enamorada de Ichirouta Kazemaru, cual la hizo mujer, ella tenía 15 años recién cumplidos le faltaba crecer queda embarazada y kazemaru no da la cara, Akio fudou ayuda a haruna a que nadie sepa ¿qué pasara mientras Fudou ayuda a haruna?

_**Por una broma **_

Haruna y Fuyuka eran las mejores amigas hacían todo juntas pero eso cambio cuando se enteraron que las dos gustaban del mismo chico, Haruna quería seguir siendo su amiga decía que un chico se interpusiera en su amistad era estúpido pero Fuyuka no la escucho a toda costa quería tener al chico para ella.

_**One-shot:**_

**_Me enamore de una prostituta (Nombre al pensar xDD capas lo deje asi e.e el sumary aun no lo tengo D:) _**

**_Mi esclaba _**

Haruna tiene que pagar una deuda muy grande pero no le quiere decir a Kidou, ella sabría que pagaría su deuda y eso era lo que menos quería, Fudou se entera y le paga la deuda pero con la condición de que sea su esclava ¿Haruna aceptara? ¿Qué es lo que planea Fudou?...Advertencia Lemon…

**_Si el pasado (Proximamente o: eso quiere decir que en estos dias lo subire asi que no habra suamri e.e) _**

**_Son cosas que pasan _**

Akio ama mucho a Yuuto pero este lo deja de lado por el trabajo su hermana haruna esta siempre con el apoyandolo, haruna esta casada con Tachimukai el cual la engaña, esta se entera, Akio la consuela en el momento que la esta consolando se besan ¿Que pasara?

_**Y esos son todos creo ademas de lso que debo actualizar qeu estaran! no se cuando pero lo estaran xDDDDD y ahora estamos pensando (en realidad lo pensamos a principio de amo pero nunca lo escribimos D:) con Jeshuu no se si se acuerdan de la vieja esa D: (Jeshuu si lees esto es mentira xDD) en un fic llamado "Me involucre con la mafia" ese sera sorpresa lo escribiremos claro que si! pero aun no u.u Bueno eso es todo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografia y si hay palabras que no entienden xDDD **_


End file.
